


There Is Nothing Wrong With You

by Star_Fangirl_Forever



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, James Herondale - Freeform, Love, Shadowhunters - Freeform, The Last Hours - Freeform, Trust, Wessa, Will Herondale - Freeform, gideon lightwood - Freeform, lucie herondale - Freeform, sophie lightwood - Freeform, tessa herondale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Short and sweet fluff and angst.Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Kudos: 12





	There Is Nothing Wrong With You

Tessa turned, quickening her pace to escape the building. Maybe, she thought to herself, if she walked fast enough, she could escape the snide comments behind her back that hounded her mercilessly. She had just finished a Clave meeting, yet another stuffy group of people and insufferable talk of law. Yet another place where her heritage haunted her, causing hissed whispers and sideways glances to be constantly hurled at her. “I never wanted this. All I want is to live a peaceful life with my husband and children. Is that too much to ask for?” As Tessa hurried along, a few tears fell from her face, splashing to the cold ground. 

Reaching the Institute and slipping inside its doors, Tessa made her way to the library, seeking to warm herself by the fire. James and baby Lucie were staying with Sophie and Gideon for a day, so she had the library to herself. Reaching said library, Tessa tossed her cloak to the couch and approached the warm crackling fireplace. Not realizing she was trembling, whether from the cold or the hurt, Tessa stumbling backward and fell gently onto the couch. She sat there for a few minutes, staring at the shifting embers and wondering. 

A few minutes later, Tessa startled up as Will sat down beside her. All it took was one look into her eyes before he knew exactly what was going on. Gently pulling her into a hug, Will whispered soft comforts and encouragements and praises as she allowed herself to be hugged close. “Will… What if there’s something wrong with me?”  
“Oh Tessa, my love. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You’re beautiful, and you are perfect. They are simply ignorant!” Tessa’s eyes, shining with wonder and that raw tenderness of being seen, understood, and loved regardless, met Will’s and she smiled. That single smile communicated everything there was to say. 

The pair stayed there a bit longer, holding each other close. Gazing into the flames, surrounded by the amazing life they had built, they were happy. And not only because of that. Because they knew that their love would be enough to weather any storm, and come out of the other side stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this Wessa fic! 
> 
> Leave any suggestions in the comments!


End file.
